The Right Kind Of Wrong
by Lady Venom2
Summary: Trying to sort out her feelings, a Predacon runs away. But even in the jungle she cannot hide. (one shot)


The Right Kind Of Wrong

****

By: Lady Venom

****

Note: This isas corny as it sounds, this is written about a guy I like, but instead of me writing an original this came out. Maybe if I ever get the courage I could tell you Danejust how I really feel

**__**

Disclaimer: This song belongs to Lee Ann Rimes. Rampage belongs to Hasbro and Mainframe. The plot and gargoyle character belongs to me, as weak as it is

Also. Meh, it's a corny romance, but I'm proud of it, mostly because it was nominated as best romance at a site I post at (happy little smile) 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I laid back against the rough bark of the tree, and closed my eyes.

****

I know all about,

Yea about your reputation

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak

situation

My wings wrapped around me tighter, trying to keep the cold out as twilight approached. It was nice to get away from the Predicons once and a while. Even if one of those Predicons was Rampage. 

****

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Every time that I'm with you, ah

You walk in and my strength walks out

the door

Of all the ones it could have been. I had even convinced myself at one point that it was just a passing fancy. Lust and nothing more. Why? Why him? I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I refused to cry.

Maybe if I joined the Maximals, then this could all just go away. I opened my eyes and watched the sunset turn the sky a beautiful kaleidoscope of pinks and oranges. No, you'd go crazy after just one day. I gently wiped away the tears.

****

Say my name and I can fight it any more

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn much

Lovin' you,

That isn't really something I should do

What on earth could make this feeling go away? I never asked for it, but then, did Blackarachnia ask to fall in love with the fuzor? But he loved her _back_, I guess I must be the exception.

****

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with

you ya

Well I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I could hear the low rumble of a quickly approaching engine in the distance. I decided to ignore it for the time being, I wanted to sort this all out. The sooner the better.

****

It might be a mistake

A mistake I'm makin'

But what your givin I am happy to be

takin

'Cause all that will make me feel

The way I feel when I'm in your arms

Now I could see the large red tank, spotting me he picked up speed. In shrunched back against the tree, trying (in vain) to hide from him.

****

They say your somethin I should do without

They don't know what goes on

When the lights go out

There's no way to explain

All the pleasure is worth all the pain

I heard Rampage transform and sigh,

"Why do you always run away? Megatron is furious."

****

Lovin you, That isn't really something I

should do ya-hey

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with

you ya

Well I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

I looked down from my lazy perch on the high branches, standing I moved to get clear of the limbs so I could glide down.

But it broke under my weight; I gave a startled cry and lashed out with my hands to stop from falling. But ended up falling nonetheless, still waving my arms around for balance and flapping my wings.

Instead of hitting hard ground I felt cold hands reach up and pull me close.

****

It might be a mistake

A mistake I'm makin'

But what your givin I am happy to be takin

'Cause all that will make me feel

The way I feel when I'm in your arms

"Are you alright?"

For a moment I was still, relishing the moment and fact that I was in his arms. That *he* had saved me. (Well, not really _saved_, but a girl can dream, can't she?)

"The branch broke," I mumbled.

__

Oh, great! He saves you and all you can say is the stupid branch broke? You really are in love. That or extremely moronic.

****

They say you're somethin I should do without

They don't know what goes on

When the lights go out

There's no way to explain

All the pleasure is worth all the pain

Lovin you, That isn't really something I

should do ya-hey

"I thought gargoyles were supposed to be graceful creatures?" he said sarcastically as he set me down.

My legs still felt wobbly, but I tried not to show it, "Well, you startled me!" 

__

Oh wow, again with the witty comebacks.

****

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with

you ya

Well I should try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong

He shook his head; in annoyance or in regret for catching me I couldn't tell.

"You really should be more careful."

I tried to ignore and started to leave when he stopped me.

"I thought Megatron wanted me back at base?" I asked the tank blocking my path.

"He does, but first," He rumbled closer,

"Can I show you something?"

I looked between him and the way back to base.

****

I should try to run but I just can't seem to

'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to

Can't do without what you do to me,

I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah

__

Oh since when have you ever tried to please purple face? A voice told me. Go on! Who knows, maybe he wants to share _his latest kill with you._

Yeah, and maybe *I* will be his latest kill.

"Well, you comin'?"

****

I know all about,

Yea about your reputation

And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation

But I can't help it if I'm helpless

Every time that I'm with you, ah

"Sure, why not?"

I followed him for what seemed like ages, but in reality was probably only a few miles. Finally he stopped at a grove of trees, the full moon had rose and it shined a silver halo of light all around us.

Transforming he directed me through the tree to the clearing. I stared in shock at what lay before me.

****

You walk in and my strength walks out the door

Say my name and I can fight it any more

Oh I know, I should go

But I need your touch just too damn

much

Hey-yeah

Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do

"They're beautiful!" I looked at them in awe; "I've never seen so many orchids in one spot before!" I turned to hug him and on impulse kissed him. Realizing what I was doing I instantly pulled back, instead focusing my eyes on the ground; I could feel my cheeks flame. Stupid organic body.

"Uh, sorry. What I meant was thank you."

I chanced a peak at him; he was looking at me strangely. Oh great! Now he probably thinks I'm some idiot with a crush on him. I was thinking of what to do next when I felt his hand gently tilt my face towards his, too startled to do anything else, I obeyed. I felt his arm around my waist pull me in as we kissed again.

****

I shouldn't wanna spend my time with

you ya

Well I should try to be strong, I should

try to be strong

But baby you're the right kind of wrong

Oh who cares what he thinks of me. Even if he ignores me for the rest of the war. At least I'll still have this moment

****

Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong

------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
